


A Battle Of Truth And Myth

by Rogue_sorcerer12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_sorcerer12/pseuds/Rogue_sorcerer12
Summary: This is the story of a new team of miraculous superheroes. These superheroes are from an alternate universe, where the order of the guardians was never destroyed, but some miraculous have been stolen and used for evil.Take a journey with new heroes as they earn their miraculous’ and protect not only reality... but dreams as well!This is my first big work.
Kudos: 2





	A Battle Of Truth And Myth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first large work with chapters, so please leave comments to help me with the rest of the story and my works to come.

Clink! The sound of metal on metal screeched across the rocky terrain, immediately capturing my attention. My eyebrows furrowed, hand raising to my forehead in an attempt to block the sun as I squinted in the direction of the sounds. Heroes, fighting a villain? No, that’s not right. 

Heroes...fighting heroes?

A ‘ping!’ sounded from my pocket. A news alert.

“Attention citizens and tourists, a new villain has appeared in Athens, please make your way to the nearest evacuation point. The headline read ‘Hero Turned Villain?’. I got distracted by the jarring news and ran towards the Parthenon for safety unaware of the evacuation directions already given to me. My favourite hero has gone bad! As soon as I reached the ruins, I felt my foot get caught on a stray rock and I fell face first, barely reaching out my arms in time to stop my face colliding with the rough stone. My hands and knees burned from scraping against the ground, but I barely noticed it, too distracted by the unsettling news.

“Eostrix would never turn bad. I should know. He saved me after all,” I started muttering to myself unknowingly. Reminiscing on the past was proving to be a great way to calm down. The loud noises of fighting disappeared for a while as I got back on my feet, wiping my gritty hands on my pants, reflecting on the past. I remembered the times where I’d pretend to be Eostrix’s sidekick, Athene, and keep it secret from everyone like I was really living a double life. I remembered writing fan fiction, then ripping it up because I thought it would compromise my identity. 

Click! The noise came from below. Something opened? I couldn’t tell- well, I couldn’t until I fell. The smack of the trapdoor hitting the wall rang in my ears as I shot past, gravity dragging me downwards into the pit. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t swear, I couldn’t even speak as the air rushed out of my lungs as I continued to fall. I told myself that I would land soon; I was wrong. I kept falling, and falling, and falling some more, and with no end in sight, I gave up. There was no way I was going to keep falling and stay sane, so I pushed through the wind and put my hand into my pocket, grabbing my phone with an iron grip as I carefully dragged it out (if I accidentally let go of it, I was going to go mad). After successfully retrieving my phone, I brought it to my face and switched it on. I was gonna play some games to pass the time. My eyes travelled up the screen to three little bars at the top, and to my surprise...

“Internet?” I tried to speak, it didn’t go very well. I had internet, I could watch YouTube or look on Instagram, I could do so many things now! I-I I could… live stream! I did. I opened my streaming app and started.

“Hey guys! It’s me Lana, back for another livestream! This time it will be a bit different as I’m not going to play any games, coz I’m kinda falling to my death, right now! So this may be my last stream for a while. But don’t worry guys, everything’s gonna be a-okay!” I was pretty surprised, the wind made me look… fabulous. The wind changed as I fell. I was outside - still falling, but hey, at least I could see something other than complete and utter darkness, pierced only by the light of my phone.

“What?” The stream chat was concerned about my flippant behaviour. They didn’t have to worry for long since my flippant attitude swiftly changed to concern as I noticed the war scythe pointing directly up at me! My arms and legs instinctively thrashed and flailed about in fear, a new fear of being stabbed to death instead of exploding on impact with the ground. 

Tap. My foot had bumped into the side of a pole… not a pole… the war scythe. It rotated in the air every swing noted in my brain… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6...and a half… shank. My eyes locked on the end of the spear-like weapon, it’s blues and greens outlining the red spattered over its blade. I-I-I... killed Eostrix! I continued to fall alongside his blood stained body. Light wrapped around him as his costume faded into the very air that rushed past our bodies as we tumbled to the ground.

“Oof!”; the impact with the ground knocked the air out of my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Eostrix is the Holder of the owl miraculous  
> Eostrix's name comes from a scientific genus associated with owls.
> 
> Athene comes from the owl Athene noctua, or little owl(although Athene is a genus)  
> Noctua carries into the kwami who’s name is noctuaa(this is because they are little)
> 
> In case you were wondering the weapon of the owl miraculous is a war scythe.  
> I am not telling you what the power is(it’s a spoiler) and yes I do know what it is, I have written many spreadsheets and documents explaining all 23 miraculous’ in the set.


End file.
